


Сакура и орхидеи

by the_more_suffering_the_better_writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer/pseuds/the_more_suffering_the_better_writer
Summary: Из группы "ховарин".АУ, в которой при не взаимной любви в легких появляются цветы и человек медленно умирает.Чтобы избавиться от них нужно либо добиться взаимности, либо вырезать их с помощью очень дорогой хирургической операции.Ларин вынужден собирать деньги на стримах, потому что надеяться на взаимность не приходится.





	Сакура и орхидеи

Ларин привык просыпаться в холодном поту от удушья.  
Иногда ему казалось, что его кто-то душит. Сжимает руки на горле, оставляя синяки на бледной коже.  
Но когда он садился на постели, стараясь выровнять дыхание, рядом никого не было.  
Рядом с Лариным никого никогда нет, и он рад этому.  
Был, до того момента, как однажды проснулся посреди ночи, захлебываясь кровью и кашлем.  
Чертовы цветы внутри него.  
Не изученная толком болезнь, которая мучила многих.  
Которая убивала многих.  
Ларин не особо стремился оказаться в числе погибших от неразделенной любви. По его мнению это даже звучало глупо. Поэтому он вынужден собирать деньги на стримах на дорогостоящую операцию.  
На взаимность надежды не было.  
Деньги капали, но их было мало. Критик ясно осознавал, что одного доната на дорогостоящую операцию не хватит.  
В голове мелькнула мысль о продаже вещей, но Ларин решил не опускаться до такого.

Кашель сдавливал легкие.  
Ларину хотелось кричать, но горло сжимало спазмами.  
Вспышки боли были все сильнее и заставляли Дмитрия сгибаться пополам.  
Он падал от головокружения, боль ослепляла, душила, разливаясь во всем теле.

Вот и сейчас, он брел по ночному Петербургу, не разбирая дороги.  
Он шел домой, но вспышка боли заставила упасть на колени посреди улицы. Он не знает, сколько времени так прошло.  
Будто сквозь пелену он услышал чей-то голос, кажется, знакомый  
Рука на плече, - Ларин прикладывает все усилия и поднимает голову, - кудряшки перед глазами, близко, слишком близко.  
Хованский.  
Питер огромен и мал, что столкнуть их бестактно на одной из улиц не велика трудность.  
Боль не отступает, Хованский бормочет что-то про "Скорую", достает телефон, отпуская плечо Ларина.  
Критик вцепляется в руку Юрия, задыхается в приступе кашля.  
Кровь стекает по губам. капает на грязный асфальт.  
Внутри него сплетаются черная орхидея и белая сакура.  
Ларину было бы смешно от настолько глупого сочетания, если бы не было так больно.  
Стебли пробираются к горлу, Ларину кажется, что у него на языке черные лепестки.  
Тихое "Юрий" уносит ветром.  
Хованский щелкает в телефоне, крутит головой по сторонам, чтобы назвать улицу, куда приехать "Скорой помощи".  
Идиотские фразы на манер "Только, блять, не подыхай" заставляют Ларина рассмеяться.  
Хрипло, со свистом.  
Больше похоже на истерику.  
Ларину чудится, будто он тонет.  
Голос будто сквозь толщею воды, прикосновения будто сквозь толщею воды, поцелуй будто сквозь толщею воды.  
Поцелуй?  
Дмитрий упускает момент, когда Хованский дергает его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову.  
Касание губ мимолетное, но для Ларина оно длится вечность.  
Он заходится в кашле, падает на асфальт.  
Где-то вдалеке слышен вой сирен.  
Тихое "Ларин?" уносит ветром.

Белоснежные стены, белоснежный потолок.  
Размеренный писк разносится по комнате.  
Больничной палате?  
Да, именно.  
Ларин с трудом открывает глаза, силится сесть, но не выходит.  
Рядом крутится парень в белоснежном халате.  
Слишком много белого режет глаза.  
Медбрат?  
Медбрат.  
Пара слов о том, что Ларин совсем себя загубил, что у него обморок от недосыпа и голодания - в последние дни ему было слишком тяжело, он не мог есть, спать, даже глоток воды давался с трудом.  
Шутки менеджера о том, что этой водой он поливает цветы, и они растут все больше и выше.  
Да, он поливает цветы.  
Ночными криками, хриплым кашлем, собственной кровью и бесконечной прокруткой одной фразы в голове.  
Два слова. "Не взаимно".  
Он не хотел так умирать.  
И если сейчас он жив, то цветок удалили.  
Удалили?  
Медбрат удивленно смотрит на Ларина, отвечая, что никакого цветка внутри него нет.  
Ни единого лепестка.  
А это значит... Значит, что?  
Его любят.  
Хриплый и тихий смех, уже не походящий на истерику.

Внутри него больше не растут цветы.


End file.
